Tires have already been proposed with raised tire performance on snow and ice, such as acceleration performance, control performance and feeling ability. Such tires are, normally, formed with circumferential direction grooves and transverse grooves (lug grooves) in the tread portion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2000-255217 and 2000-229505).